A UE (user equipment) may upload and download various data by using a data communications service provided by a mobile communication system. In the prior art, CoMP (coordinated multipoint) transmission is generally used to improve data transmission reliability of a UE that is at a cell edge, and CA (carrier aggregation) is used to improve a throughput rate of the UE. Data communication means in the foregoing method are all performed for a single UE. Once an environment in which the UE itself is situated deteriorates, the data transmission reliability and/or the throughput rate of the UE sharply drops.
A multiple user equipment synthetic communications technology has been discussed in an academic circle, that is, data is first sent to a UE that has a best channel condition and is adjacent to a destination UE, and then the UE forwards the data to a final destination UE by means of short-distance communication of any standard. For ease of description, the final destination UE to which downlink data flows is called a benefited UE and the UE that forwards the data is called a support UE. In this way, multiple UEs perform communication in a synthetic manner, even if an environment in which the benefited UE itself is situated deteriorates and a channel condition is very poor, the data that is forwarded by the support UE having a good channel condition can still be reliably received without affecting a throughput rate and reliability of the benefited UE.
During a process of performing the foregoing synthetic communication, a synthetic RB that is corresponding to the benefited UE and the support UE needs to be established. In the prior art, a conventional RB established by each UE cannot be used to implement the forgoing multiuser synthetic communication.